The Untold Tale of Three Careers
by Terra Rue
Summary: Three girls have started to annoy President Snow but when they find out one of his personal secrets they have crossed the line. He decided they must be punished and now he knowns how...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Capitol Plans_

He walked down the pure white corridor and then stopped when he reached a door. He took a deep breath before knocking carefully on the sturdy, white-washed door. "Come in," came a hoarse admission. He bowed his head respectfully, took another second to compose himself then he tugged open the door. Tripping into the room, the smell wafted to him at once making him grimace and shiver. Roses, not too bad, but that strong scent didn't mask out the other one, the reek of blood.

"Hello… President Snow," I gasped, trying to inhale through my mouth not my nose. The tainted smell was making me dizzy, even though I really should be used to it by now.

"Seneca," the president nodded his head in a greeting at me. "Please be seated."

"Thank you," I strode over to a chair he had gestured at and sat in it, but at the very edge. He took that in with his normal furred brow. Silence stretched, him scrutinizing me and me examining the floor. The quiet just fed my agitation, so much that I after minutes I blurted out, "They know!"

"Who know? Crane stop babbling," he snapped, making me give an involuntary flinch. This he also stores in his mind for later thought.

"The girls from District 1, 2 and 4," I still didn't look up.

"The Flare, Blackbane and Rose girls?"

I nodded.

"I knew they'd be a bother! What if they tell someone?" He was working up into a rage I knew and always tried to avoid. "Well, what are you going to do about it Crane?"

"Me?" I was so bemused I looked up, glancing to Snow's face. It was a mistake, the open anger and annoyance traced upon was sweltering, making me start to tremble. Hopefully the shakes weren't visible. "Excuse me, but I'm just a Gamemaker, I'm not a Peacekeeper." When he didn't answer I finally got it. "Oh, the games, right but won't it look suspicious? The three of them picked?"

"You're clever but you hardly use those brains." I think he shook his head in a mock sadness. "I want it to be really uncomfortable for the three, right? You can do that?"

"Yes president," I whispered.

"You can go, but-" I was standing up and turning to the door, but at his last word I froze. "But Seneca if you fail…" He didn't have to finish, I knew that if I didn't pull off these games I was a dead man. I'd be either hung or… I didn't want to think about it.

"Goodbye President," I said my voice in a respectful monotone. I jumped over to the door and then turned the handle, stepping out back into the pure white hallway. At once my head clears and I take a deep breath. Maybe the repulsive stench had fogged up my head, either way I felt ashamed at my infantile meekness. "I disgust myself," I muttered under my breath before started a brisk pace. I might as well tell the other Gamemakers what Snow's plans were. I followed the corridor, passing only silent Avoxs on my way. They didn't look up from their duty but their stances were weary. I snarled at them. Stupid servants.

I turned left at a junction, rotating into the busy crowd. I shoved my way through, yelling at Gamemakers who were making their way to lunch. "Get back to the Game-room!" I shouted at them and they responded like sheep, wide-eyes and lost. I gave an internal moan; these were my last chance? I must be doomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I'm not the best writer but I'm only learning. This is my first fanfic but I'm hoping it goes well. Please don't be mean and read&review.**

Chapter One

Meeting

The morning dawned sunny and bright, just as I had wished it would. Birds chirped heartedly, singing out their hopes and expectations of the day and crickets chimed. I looked out of the window thoughtfully, humming a short tune under my breath. I watched as the clouds started to drift away and the sun rose fully to its peak. The day was only starting and similar to me it liked an early commence. I drew my fingertip down the window cell, tracing the uneven knots and creases in the wood. I was noise-less as I didn't want to wake my roommates. Thinking of them I took a glance back, looking at the three as they lay in sleep. The youngest of the three was Posy. Her ginger hair was spread haphazardly across her pillow, standing out like flames against snow. Her small porcelain-pale face was peaceful in her five year innocence and I envied every cheer she had.

I looked to the next girl. Her name was Sorrel; she was older, seven or so. Her hair was the same colour as Posy's but her skin looked healthier less like marble. Her thin lips were spread in a short line and I could finally marvel at how chafed they were. Her nose was sharp and angled draping soft shadows along her cheek line. She looked troubled and sad.

With a shallow sorrow in my stomach my eyes flicked to the last girl. Her face was as hard as it was in fully awareness. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and was still neat and reasonably tidy. I knew exactly what colour eyes she had, a green-hazel shade. Her dark, thin lips twitched, as if she knew I was watching.

Hastily I turned my stare from the girl whose name was Clove. I didn't look at any of them again. I didn't need to. I'd see them later, then the next day, the next day… and so on, for you can't escape family as easily as friends. I quietly turned and tip-toed out of the room, shutting the door noiselessly behind me. I came out into the kitchen but didn't linger long. I searched the breed tin for any small hunk of soft bread which could be spared. I slipped it quickly into my pocket before nearly running out.

The smell came to me at once, the sharp, clean scent of morning. My lips curled into a smile as I began to jog through the small village of houses. Hardly anyone was up; only the bakers and the early workers were up. Some shot me annoyed glares and some others I know gave a faint smile. I did neither back, just pulled my hood up over my dark brown hair and hurried on. The houses ended here and the high electric fence started. It was unbreakable with no holes in it what so ever. There was only one gate. I pushed it open and it slid back on oiled hinges. A huge building towered over me and I involuntary looked up. It looked a little like a castle, huge towers all painted in pure snow white. The windows shone blindingly and the huge door hung open. This was the career training centre for District 1, 2 and 4. You start training when you're young and only stop when you reach eighteen. Nobody plays safe in there, people have died, I know - I've seen.

I didn't walk in though; instead I veered to the right, walking along always following the flawless wall. The grass was soft under my light leather shoes, perfectly mown. When a small door came into view I started to run. I yanked it open and stepped inside. A wave of heat hit me but I didn't wait around to wallow in it. I strolled right in, remembering to shut the door behind me. I followed a dark gray wall until it widened into a room, a kind of bedchamber. An old lady slept on a dirty mat, snoring crustily. She wore nothing but a stinking night-gown which was so covered in muck I had to wonder if that really was a dress. The walls of the room were perfectly round and painted a sloppy brown. The only noticeable furniture there was the old lady's mat, a huge carpet, a shovel and a vile-scented pot pushed in to the edge. Flies buzzed around it. I grimaced but picked it up and laid it next to me. I took the shovel, dug a shallow hole and poured the gross remains into its depts. I covered the opening after that, placing the pot by the old woman. Turning to the lady I shook her gently rousing her from her dreams.

"Huh? Is that you Terra?" she croaked in a sort of country bur. Her words were clipped and nearly impossible to hear because of her lack of teeth.

"Eat this," I handed her the soft bread. She snatched it from me before choking it down and burping rudely. I wasted no more time, "I want to go outside again."

"Hahaha," she laughed, swallowing. "You're a quick lassie you are. Well go on, did ya empty me pot?"

"Yes," I rose from my crouch and rushed swiftly over to the big rug. I shoved it aside uncovering a hole in the ground. It was pretty thin but so was I. I called out goodbye before dropping into the cave. Walking on I just followed the one single tunnel. It wasn't long and quickly I emerged back into daylight. The first thing I heard was the familiar cheery, "Hiya Terra!"


End file.
